


Java Jive-Caught

by 4_star_daydream



Series: Java Jive [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_star_daydream/pseuds/4_star_daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment, the last thing on Levi's mind was the fact that he forgot to lock the front door...</p>
<p>Rivetra one shot within Java Jive (Coffee vs. Tea Shop) verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Java Jive-Caught

"Good night, Levi."

Petra bent over, leaning in and kissing his lips. It was delicate, chaste, yet stood for all the things she wanted of him. She pulled back, and though he did not return the gesture of affection, she smiled, biting her bottom lip and slowly turning towards the door. But before she could take another step, the feeling of his hand grasping her wrist stopped her.

With a light tug, he pulled her sideways into his lap, the force of her added weight causing the wheeled computer chair to roll back slightly. Her gaze studied his stoic face, his steel eyes boring into hers. Within seconds their faces came closer, drawn to one another as though magnetized. His hand came to rest on the small of her back, and just as her eyes fluttered shut, she felt his lips press against hers. Petra brought her hand to his jaw, cupping his face as she helped to deepen the kiss.

Though she was far from an expert in romance, it had been clear since day one it was not the tea shop owner's strongest suit. But she was okay with that, okay with the fact that he was not romantic, that he was not smooth, not suave, neither Prince Charming nor the knight in shining armor.

Which meant she was certainly okay with the awkward clumsiness between them.

She took pause a moment, drawing back slightly for air just as any normal person would. And never one to pick up quickly on social cues, Levi continued, attempting to close the small gap she had created, and bumping his nose into hers.

"Shit-" his curse came out in the form of a light whisper, his eyes opening and meeting with hers, filled with amusement. She giggled, running a hand through his hair and placing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

Levi released a sigh, the tension that caused a stiffness in his body easing as he felt more and more relaxed in her presence. He waited this time for her to move, keeping his gaze locked with hers, face seemingly expressionless.

Petra bit her bottom lip, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She began to switch her position, moving to straddle him and shifting her weight. Though only lasting a split second, she caught the slight grimace of discomfort flash in his features. Her face dropped apologetically for causing stress to his leg, lips parting to voice her concerns, though dissolved in the back of her throat. She felt his hands on her backside, bracing her on his lap as he drew closer.

  
“It’s fine.” He spoke, his warm breath tickling her ear. Petra swallowed a tingling sensation evident in the center of her body as she held her breath, before final releasing it as she felt his lips caress the skin of her jaw in a kiss. She craned her neck as he continued along her jaw line, moving to meet with her lips once again. She lightly bit his bottom lip as he began to pull back, Levi noticing the playful glint lighting her eyes as she let go.  
Such a mischievous, little, red fox.

  
He kissed her again, feeling her hand travel up the back of his neck and scratch the short hair of his undercut. He moved from her mouth, kissing along her neck, feeling the vibrations of her content humming as he began to suck at her skin. Petra licked her lips, bringing her hands away from him momentarily to begin unbuttoning her blouse, offering the canvas of her exposed skin to be painted with his kisses.

  
A desperate moan sounded from her as he buried his face between her breasts. He nipped, kissed, and sucked her tender skin, marking her with his own, personal stamp. A hand held firm to her hip, the other gliding along her spine, moving up and stopping upon reaching destination. He could not recall the last time he unclasped a bra, or perhaps he could not recall there ever being a time where he had. Such thoughts did not matter much at the moment he supposed; after all it was not as though he were a self-proclaimed expert in the undergarment. Should he fumble, surely Petra would come to the rescue.

  
He gripped the clasp, maneuvering as best he could to pull it apart, all the while continuing to lose himself in the already exposed parts of her breasts. It was after a few one handed attempts did his frustration get the best of him, bringing his other hand into play and finally releasing the two ends.

Unfortunately, Petra's bra was not the only thing that managed to open...

"Hey, Levi can we get our-" Ymir froze, hand gripping the handle of the door she had just pushed open. Behind her had been Connie, bumping into her back and voicing his complaint as he rubbed his nose. Moving around her, he too froze upon the sight inside the office.

Levi's gaze bore into the two teens, his lips parted slightly about ready to pull Petra's bra from her body and take one of her pert nipples into his mouth. Petra, on the other hand, managed to break from her initial freeze, arms coming up to hold her loose bra to her chest.

Nothing was said.

Not a single word was uttered as Connie backed out of the door frame, and Ymir pulled the door shut.

It was only a few moments later did the still frozen coffee and tea shop owners hear a muffled "Holy Fucking Shit" from outside the store front.

Petra and Levi both remained silent, the young titian haired woman pulling up one of her loose straps back onto her shoulder.  
Levi sighed through his nose, relaxing as he leaned back in his black computer chair, feeling himself come down from his list driven high.

"Food."

"Hmm?" She quirked a brow, unsure of what he meant.

"I'm going to order out when I get home...do you want to join me?” He clarified. Petra smiled and nodded.

“Sure, I’d love that.”


End file.
